logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AxG
Page move request Could you please move the article 9NBN back to NBN Television and 9NBN HD back to NBN HD? Despite the on-air branding change, the name of the station has not changed (as shown on its official website, Facebook page, Twitter page and other official media. The new on-air branding was only introduced as the station is slowly being integrated into mainstream Nine Network branding. I originally contacted Digifiend about this, but I had not realised that he had been inactive since late-February. Thanks. NickM98 (talk) 03:55, March 6, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Andrew Harry Bass *'Reason': Inserting false information *'How long he should be blocked': At least 2 weeks, and if he keeps with that behaviour, 2 months, and if keeps doing that, infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 18:57, March 6, 2016 (UTC) File:National_Nine_Network.png Restore that image. Please. Dan Oregon (talk) 14:57, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :I asked you to provide a reason as to why the you wanted the image undeleting and used on the page, to which I gave you the reasons as to why I'd not undelete it. In the end you through a tantrum towards me. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 15:13, March 8, 2016 (UTC) tv clube pe and tv atalaia plase edit the tv clube pe and tv atalaia:http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Tv_clube_pe http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/TV_Atalaia User block request *'User': Johnas manzanillo *'Reason': Recreating fake pages, edit warring and inserting false information *'How long he should be blocked': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 00:15, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Forgot a thing... Page/file delete request *Page/File: Element_Animation_(Philippines)/Other, Treehouse TV on-screen fake bug, Element Animation screen bug, ElementHD, Element Animation OSB, Element HD 2, BBC TV 69 On Screen Bug, Treehouse_TV_On-Screen_Bugs, BBC TV 69 OSB, Treehouse TV Logo (repeated PNG image), KBN, KBN again and KBN once again. *Reason: Completely fake pages/photos (except the Treehouse logo which is a repeated image). [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 00:54, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Request for protection Please protect pages for recently registered users or first-time editing articles such as: Element Animation (Philippines) with subpage Other (due to fake), Network Ten (due to vandalism by girl-troll Alexandra), RTP1 (due to vandalism by the same troll) & EWTN with subpages (due to vandalism done by well-known troll Alex Clarke) for 1 year. --Pepek94 (talk) 14:23, March 10, 2016 (UTC) : I think the Element blah blah blah/Other page should be deleted, since it's all fake. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:09, March 10, 2016 (UTC) User block request (1) *'User': QwertyDude360 *'Reason': Vandalism-only account. *'How long this person should be blocked': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:09, March 10, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Anniemoon77 *'Reason': Not following the editing guidelines while editing. *'How long this person should be blocked': 6 months, if this person keeps editing without following the editing guidelines again: Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:09, March 10, 2016 (UTC) User block request (3) *'User': Johnas Del Valle Manzanillo 2001 *'Reason': Goddangit, it's that filipino again. Block evasion. *'How long he should be blocked': Infinite, obviously. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 22:06, March 11, 2016 (UTC) User block request (4) *'User': Nacho44 *'Reason': Sockpuppet of Anniemoon77 (i can confirm that by looking at his/her contributions. both people don't follow the editing guidelines and both have repeated numbers at their usernames.) *'How long': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 00:39, March 14, 2016 (UTC) File rename request Axg, I have a photo you need to rename. This photo must rename to IsfahanCityCenter.png Thanks,Imnew7373 (talk) 01:30, March 14, 2016 (UTC) I forgot another one: This photo will need to be renamed as Domeston24hourpng. Thanks,Imnew7373 (talk) 01:36, March 14, 2016 (UTC) User block request (5) *'User': Liam20102195 *'Reason': Inserting false information. *'How long': 5 months. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 18:37, March 15, 2016 (UTC) User block request (6) *'User': Blakleynow *'Reason': Block evasion (Bjbarnett2011) *'How long': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 18:37, March 15, 2016 (UTC) User block request (7) *'User': Gabriel555 *'Reason': Not editing according to the wiki's editing guidelines. *'How long': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 22:48, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Hello! I am new to this Wiki. I've just created a page for a UK breakfast television program, Good Morning Britain, which was created in 2014. But, I do not know how to upload any logos. Could you help me out please? Also, I've created many pages on other Wikis, (Professional wrestling, Minecraft, etc), but this is my first time using this wiki. Sorry if I come across as annoying, I just didn't know what to do here. Thanks! Vaughanmoore (talk) 23:47, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello, AxG. Thank you very much indeed for revising my SVG recreations of the new CBBC logo that I originally recreated it with a software called Inkscape. I really appreciate it. DonDonP1 (talk) 23:16, March 21, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Stanlee44 *'Reason'; Sockpupppet of Anniemoon77 (both don't follow the editing guidelines; both have two repeated numbers on their username) *'How long': Infinite or 6 months. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 18:15, March 25, 2016 (UTC) I Want be.. I want to be manage I participate since 2014 contributed logos tired of this wiki, please... Don Israel (talk) 20:30, March 25, 2016 (UTC) User block request (8) User: Maurodx Reason: Not editing according to the wiki's editing guidelines. How long: Infinite. Don Israel (talk) 20:32, March 25, 2016 (UTC)